


Not Like This

by Net_Foyet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drunken Kissing, Excessive Cursing, Excessive Profanity, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: They were childhood friends that grew up as demon hunters. Don Locke and Jack Booth always had each other's back, always depended on each other, and were never alone.However, one hunting mission had gone all wrong, and Don fell to the seduction of demons.Wanting to do all he can to prevent Don from becoming a demon himself, Jack's friendship and trust will be put to the test.





	1. Chapter 1

It was down to the last two. The lustful creatures were roaming the dark corridors. Don Locke and Jack Boothe, who had been partners in crime since they were mere kids, both had their gas masks on, careful to not breath in the scent the creatures gave off; a scent that would encase its victim and seduce them, making it easier for the hunters to become the hunted.  
There was a moment when Don was about to sneeze.   
Jack knew he was just getting over cold; it was the last remnant, and for some stupid reason, their boss thought Don would be well enough to work even though Jack had protested many, many times.  
As his eyes were closed, holding in the sneeze as best he could, Don walked down a different corridor than the one his partner ambled through.

Jack only realized his partner was not with him when he heard an audible 'ACHOO!" that was not covered with the breathing mask. He knew it was all over. But, if he made it, Jack could still have time to save his friend from an unwanted fate; a fate where Jack would have to kill him.   
Turning from one corner to another, to another, Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed at the scene before him with wide eyes. 

On a wasted, dusty desk, grunting, tied down with no way out. Two dark demons were roughly penetrating Don’s mouth and ass. Thankful that he was still in the shadows, Jack’s spine tingled as he felt his cock harden uncomfortably in his cargo jeans. He heard the weak protesting moans from his bound partner, Don’s resolve was failing as Jack could only watch the two thick cocks manipulate and slowly turn the once strong man into a mindless sex machine. To his horror and wanting, Jack found that Don’s cock was larger than Jack remembered. It was also thicker as veins pulsed through it; he was slowly becoming one of them. He watched as his friend’s eyes start to glow red like the demons that were making him their slaves.

From the quick grunting, the demons gave off, the harsher thrusting and grinding, Jack knew they were close to releasing their tainted sperm into Don, finishing the irreversible ritual. Jack pulled out of his trance and quickly shot at them. The specialized bullet hit the first demon, who had been roughly fucking Don's mouth, and he burst into thin air with a wretched screech. The second demon too disappeared, but not before one drop of his tainted cum embedded itself into Don.

His head lying back, breathing heavily and free from the sinful lust, Don closed his eyes and whispered in a guttural moan, “I’m sorry, Jack. I tried.”

“You god damn fool.” Jack spat and forcibly removed the restraints that bound his wrists together. From his messenger bag, he pulled a spare pair of exercise shorts; Don’s cargo jeans were torn and unusable. When Don sat up, he pulled Jack close for a long, deep kiss. The latter tried to pull back, but the scent of the demons was still on his friend. When Don opened his eyes, they were still red and Jack noticed that his member was still hard.

“Jack, please take me. Please let me release this terror.” His deep voice echoed with the plea.

“Don…” Jack faltered, his cheeks burning. “I can’t…”

This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. Jack pressed his forehead against Don's shoulder. If only he had been quicker, or more forceful, Don never would've ended up like this.  
They had never been this close. They grew up like brothers for Christ’s sake. 

But, the power of the demons weighed heavily on them both. Unable to stand the denial, Don forcibly grasped Jack’s crotch, the pressure from the massage was enough to make him explode. Don accused him, glaring at the man.

“I know you were watching. You let them fuck me and nearly turn me into one of those things! The least you can do to repair this damage, our friendship, is to fuck my brains out and ensure that this evil has been rid of.”

The urgency in his voice made Jack lose himself. He unzipped his jeans and barely pushed them down as he was about to slip on a condom when Don stopped him. 

"Jack, no. I want to be cleansed, I need you in me... just you." 

The plea was so gentle, so unlike Don. Agreeing, Jack stood over his friend who already had his legs spread, and sank his hard cock into Don’s already lubricated hole. Despite the fact that he was ravaged by a beast twice as big, Jack still felt Don’s inner walls close around him, the tight feeling had his chest pounding. He wanted to go fast, to end it quickly, but Don needed reassurance. His arms wrapping around Jack’s neck, Don moaned softly and moved his hips with the gentle, rhythmic thrusting.

Fingers tracing down the man's spine, Jack felt every muscle in Don's figure. His legs wrapped around his waist, preventing him from pulling away. The more Jack moved in him, the more Don cried out in pleasure. He closed his eyes, his hands gripping and pinching Don's toned waist. 

Jack couldn't understand why he was doing this? Sure, he may have had a one-time fling with guys, but he spent most of his time with women... So why was he so willing to fuck his childhood friend

“Look at me,” Don whispered, though it was more like an order. “Look at me when you come, Jack.”  
Watching those bloody red eyes glowing with desire, Jack couldn’t look away as he felt his cock stiffen. Gasping, Don’s hold nearly squeezing the breath out of him, Jack ground his hips against his weak submissive’s ass before releasing his hot cum deep in the man’s prostate. At the same time, Don’s tainted cock sprayed his seed on his chest. Jack desperately wanted to taste it, but he knew the evil was still in the man.

Panting, cursing, Don’s eyes returned to normal, his member became flaccid, though it still looked infected. Jack slowly pulled out, feeling that initial chill before he fixed himself and handed Don the shorts as he sat up. Using the useless cargo jeans as a rag, he wiped up the sticky seed from his chest until was rubbed red. 

Jack handed him a spare shirt and said. “Alright. We are taking you straight to the doctor. No buts.”

“Except yours.” Don wistfully smiled, trying to lighten the situation, as if what they had was just an experience.

Turning beet red, Jack whispered without any real meaning, “Shut up.”


	2. Part II

“He seems to be perfectly fine, Jack.” The doctor turned off the dim light after checking Don’s eyes. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Tell me?” Jack asked, exasperated. “My friend nearly became one of those demons, and he’s just fine?”

“Jack,” Don asked as he gripped his friend’s sleeve to stop him from pacing back and forth.   
He stopped, leaned against the patient bed and wrapped his arm around Don’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose you. You’re the brother I never had.”

Don smiled gratefully and leaned against the man. Jack had always known Don was a little more sensitive; he grew up without a family after all. And Jack loved being a shoulder for the man, though he would not openly say it. 

There was a small beeping noise from the counter in front of them. The doctor jumped and answered the noise. The blood results were back. Both Don and Jack noticed that the doctor had become oddly still as he studied the holographic results.

“Well?” Jack asked in Don’s stead. “What is it?”

“Um…” the doctor cleared his throat and gazed at Don’s shoes. “It turns out that… while you are still you, the demon managed to change some of your DNA.”

Jack’s hold on Don unconsciously tightened. The doctor went on quickly. “You are fine. You can still function normally, except for your sexual actions. You contracted some of the demon’s lust, and now, you too will be able to spread it through intercourse.”

“So… I can’t have sex.” Don tried to feel better, but that was not possible.

“Unfortunately,” the doctor further explained. “If you stop having intercourse of any kind, the genetic strand will take over, and you won’t be able to stop. You, yourself cannot penetrate anything or the strand will spread – in minor bits, but it can still slowly turn another. You need someone who can tame the demon inside you, by taking you, to stop you from losing yourself completely. And masturbating will not help.”

Chest pounding, Don said quickly, “I don’t want to do this.”

“If you don’t, then the demon inside you will.” The doctor warned.

“Then, let it be Jack.”

“What?” Jack jumped and glanced at his friend and the other.

Don looked up at him, “I don’t trust anyone, except you. Jack, you know what’s at stake. Someone else may screw it up. I can’t take that chance.”

Unable to say anything, his throat dry, Jack glanced at the doctor, wondering if there was any other way around this.

He shook his head. “Jack, Don trusts you. And I trust that you will make the right decision. Well, have a good day you two.”

He left the two friends alone.

After being unable to say anything about the matter, Jack motioned for his friend to stand. “C’mon, let’s go to my place.”

Thankful that he had two rooms, Jack and Don settled in his three-story townhouse in the heart of the recovering city. They were relaxing with a beer and the holo-television. Jack was flipping through the channels when he accidentally stumbled upon the soap opera channel where two men were proving their love for each other by making out and feeling each other up. 

Before the mission, Jack and Don would’ve laughed. They would have made fun of the obviously fake romance that ensued between the hot and handsome main characters. Before the mission, they would’ve watched a porn scene together and know that the other was hard, but they wouldn’t act on it; when they were younger, the closest they got was jacking each other off while still having a normal conversation. Now, that comfortable feeling they once had was gone.

Jack quickly changed the channel as Don got up to take a shower.

With the water running behind the closed doorway, Jack had time to think to himself. What was he going to do? What could he do to save his friend? Sure, there was sex, but could it help Don survive?

There was a loud, dull thump, followed by a ton of cursing. “Shit!”

Daring to know what happened, Jack got up, the beers and TV forgotten and called to the man, genuinely concerned. Knocking, Jack asked loud enough to be heard over the running water. “Hey, bud, you alright?”

“I’m fine, Jack.” Don was panting from the other side, followed by the sound of struggling, as if Don was trying to carry something much too heavy.

“Don,” Jack warned. “I’m opening the door.”

The sound of rings being pulled on the shower rod rang, and there was a quick turn of the lock. Then, the shower was turned off. Jack tried to open the door now, but it was bolted. Heaving, he ordered. “Don, open the door.”

“No. I can’t let you see me. Not like this…” 

The sadness in his voice was heart-wrenching. Jack leaned against the door and spoke softly. “Don, please don’t hide from me. I want to help you. I said I would. Don’t back out on me now.”  
For a moment, Jack thought Don was going to remain so still and silent until the former gave up and walked away. Then, the lock clicked, and Jack managed to swing the door wide before the other had a second thought.

Don had his hand pressed against the mirror; he was hunched over, his other hand covering his closed eyes. It took Jack a moment to realize that the man’s fingers were elongated. Besides the water dripping down his flesh, Jack could see his hard cock twitching, aching to be touched, to be pleased.

Shit man.” Jack breathed.

Don lowered his hand slightly and opened his eyes; they were glowing red like the night he was taken. “Jack, I…” he looked up at his friend with pleading eyes. “Please, take me. I need… I can’t control it!” he stiffened as if fighting every molecule in his body to not pounce on Jack and spread this darkness. There were sharp canines that glistened with saliva

Knowing he had little choice, Jack removed his clothes and hesitated. “Don…”

“Fuck me, damn it!” Don screamed and bent low so Jack could see his shaven, tight ass.

Jack first ran his tongue from Don’s neck, biting and nipping his flesh, then slid down his hairless back, all the way to his wet ass. Stroking his cock, Jack was about to pull out a tube of lubricant, but Don was too quick, inhumanly quick. He turned and grasped the human-sized member in his hands and started sucking him with little remorse. Gritting his teeth, Jack felt those small, sharp teeth graze his sensitive cock. He watched with red cheeks as Don took all of him, from tip to hilt, until Jack was perfectly wet with spittle.

Turning him around, Jack primed his hard, uncut tip against the smooth hole. His hands found Don’s hips as he gently pushed further into him with methodic lust. Although this felt completely wrong, Jack could not deny that taking the demi-demon felt so exotic. Hearing his groans and cries of pleasure, Jack fell into a rough, rhythmic thrust; savoring every time their flesh slapped together. Grinding his hips every so often, running his short nails down Don’s back, Jack wrapped his arms around Don's waist and grasped his member.

Fuck, he was huge. Jack could grasp it with both hands, and there would still be space left. Stroking him, wanting to hear his hollow voice cry for him again, Jack’s lips found Don’s neck and bit into the seducing flesh without penetrating the skin.

“Jack…” Don arched his neck back; he saw his visage in the mirror. Those glowing eyes, his sharper features; while he had muscles and worked out, he was always slightly smaller. And while Jack was taller, he had that natural athletic build and was stronger than anyone could imagine.

Don watched and felt as Jack’s hand ran up his spine and gripped the front of his neck. He knew that after this, Jack would never hesitate to take him again. His hands clenching into fists, Don could barely breathe or gasp, the ecstasy was too much. “I’m gonna…”

Hips working, wearing out quickly, Jack managed to press hard one last time before emptying everything into Don. Clenching hard, Don could barely move as his large cock unintentionally streamed white cum on the wall.

“Shit,” Don repeatedly whispered as he felt his form return to normal. “Shit, shit. Jack. I’m so sorry.”  
Jack pulled out and watched as his cum oozed out of the man’s ass and down his thighs. He could barely feel his legs. “Don, it’s alright. I hate that paint color anyway.”

Staring at him, Don looked at the mess he made, blushed and looked down. “Well, that. But I’m sorry I forced you to take me. That video… the voices…”

Jack covered Don’s mouth with his hand to shut him up. “It’s alright. Don, I want to keep you safe. And…” he felt awkward admitting this. “I’ve wanted to do this to you for a long time now. I just didn’t want anything to change between us.”


	3. Part III

Over the next few days, Jack and Don had taken a leave of absence from work to get their new situation sorted out. Able to spend more time together, Don and Jack never knew when the voices would take over the former. It happened at all times and anywhere. In public, when his eyes started glowing, they faked that he was not well and Jack would take him to the first restroom they could find. There, Jack would kiss him roughly, stroking him and making sure he was good and hard, before pushing him into a stall, and fucking him until they emptied themselves and satisfied Don’s demon.

On some days, when they would playfully tease each other in public or at Jack’s apartment, Don would take his chance to suck Jack dry. At first, it felt strange, dangerous even. Their first time was when they were sitting in the back of a movie theater. It was just them and a few other people who sat closer to the movie screen, too engrossed in the film to hear what was going on in the back. Don started shaking, and before Jack had time to realize what was happening, Don had unzipped Jack’s jeans.

“Don,” Jack whispered, “What are you… you…”

He tried not to make any noise as Don began stroking and licking his shaft with deliberate roughness. 

Jack grunted but quickly masked it with a cough. His pelvis quivered when he felt Don’s mouth kiss and lick his smooth tip before deepthroating him. Gritting his teeth, Jack broke out of the trance and grabbed Don’s head to stop him, but the latter’s glowing glare found his eyes and nearly hypnotized him. Whispering, Don said, “Don’t push me away.”

Almost against his will, Jack’s hand released his friend, and Don went down on the man, sucking him slowly and deeply, making sure Jack felt the sharp canines graze his sensitive flesh. To stop himself from groaning loudly, Jack bit the back of his hand as he felt Don's tongue. It wasn’t normal. It was narrow, sharper, and even longer as it curled around his hard shaft.

“Fuck… fuck…” Jack breathed wordlessly. Why did he like this? He was never this daring in public. So, why did he now like the danger of getting caught, the adrenaline of doing something so sinful? Inhaling sharply just as the protagonist in the film nearly got killed, Jack twitched and came in Don’s mouth. In the faint light, Jack watched Don milking his cock as he swallowed every last bit of Jack’s juices.

Beads of sweat slid down Jack’s forehead as he watched Don’s eyes return; he quietly fixed himself and Don had the nerve to kiss him, tasting himself. “I knew you’d like that.”

Breathing heavily, Jack wanted to smack the man for performing that dangerous, licentious stunt, but, he also wanted to take him back to the apartment and tease him until Don was begging for his cock to ram him. For now, he took pleasure in returning the kiss. 

“It’s dangerous,” Jack whispered as he wiped Don's lips, lingering on his tender flesh.

“Well, it helps.” Don shrugged and smiled, “It feels like it’s cleaning my system.”

****

Because of his strange, new ability, Don learned to mask himself when he so wished; he learned how to become invisible. This came in handy when they were at the library, looking for books on the demons they had fought and how else to reverse the effects it had on Don. Jack had just found a few tomes when he sat at one desk that faced a wall and scooted his chair in so no one could see his crotch. He felt those familiar hands immediately reach out to unzip him. Trying to convince himself that this was helping Don, Jack let him use his body however he needed it, at all hours of the day or night. And, when he felt that mouth, oh how Jack loved those lips wrapping around his cock, feeling that warm breath hit him, that wet tongue touching every perfect sensitive spot. But he needed more. He half glanced down and saw two red eyes speaking to him as he zipped him up. 

"Go to the restroom," Don ordered, "and lock the door."

As if enthralled, Jack stood and did as Don commanded. He opened the door and felt the demon slip inside behind him before Jack could close and turn the lock.  
Revealing himself, Jack noticed that Don’s flesh had a tint of blood red; while this should've worried Jack, all he thought about was burying his cock deep into Don until he his prostate.

Turning the tables, Jack commanded Don, “Undress and get on the sink.”

Don did so, spreading his legs for Jack, waiting for the human phallus to penetrate him without thought or regret. While Jack knew he could not taste Don’s delicious looking cock that rested against his hip, Jack found other ways to please Don. He ran his tongue around the demonic shaft, careful not to taste the pre-cum before sucking his shaven balls, pulling slightly, like a child sucking a lollipop.

Biting his inner thigh, relishing Don's needy whimper, Jack wetted his middle finger and slowly teased the succulent hole. Moaning, Don had his head back, his sharp hands finding the back of Jack’s head, wanting him to lick and lubricate his heavenly clean ass. Jack did so willingly. Taking in the sweet, seductive scent, Jack was losing focus as he stood, dropped his jeans and pulled the man closer to the edge of the counter, stroking his hard member and pushing it past Don’s tight hole. 

Don grasped the corners of the flat top and spread his legs wider, grunting and panting as Jack had taken hold of Don’s tainted member as it moved and swayed with every thrusting gesture. Watching him stroke in rhythm, Jack hunched over, as he hit Don's g-spot. "Kiss me, you bastard." he grinned.  
“Jack, you're loving this, aren't you.” Don panted and clenched, grabbing those hard shoulders and embracing him as a stream of cum spilled onto his chest.

Laughing weakly, Jack responded as he followed the release and pressed his forehead against the nape of Don's neck. “You keep driving me over the edge, Don. I’m addicted to you.”


End file.
